


Especially for you

by MalenkayaCherepakha



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: daily_deviant, Cunnilingus, F/F, Lingerie, Minister for Magic Hermione Granger, Semi-Public Sex, Stockings, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:48:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25863103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalenkayaCherepakha/pseuds/MalenkayaCherepakha
Summary: Pansy had always been able to make Hermione throw caution to the wind.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson
Comments: 9
Kudos: 99
Collections: Daily Deviant





	Especially for you

**Author's Note:**

> Written for August 2020 Daily Deviant theme of stockings. 
> 
> Thank you Gracerene and Icarusinflight for betaing!

As the clock on the fireplace chimed six, Hermione found herself wondering if it would be frowned upon to fire someone for talking too much. 

Nathaniel Borthwell was into his third hour expounding on a minor wording change that the International Magical Trading Standards Body wanted her to bring up at the next meeting of the International Confederation of Wizards; Hermione had stopped listening at least three monologues ago. It wasn’t that she didn’t care about the terms of their trade deals—she did, truly, but she’d learnt all she needed to know in the first half an hour, and now all she was getting out of this conversation was a headache. 

That wasn’t her main concern though. A much bigger problem was how late she was going to be if Borthwell didn’t shut up soon. They were due to attend an award ceremony tonight, with Ginny as the guest of honour—she was receiving a lifetime commitment award for her dedication to Quidditch, both as a player and a coach—and Hermione really didn’t want to miss it. She’d spent so many years missing events and milestones because of her job and now that she was in charge, she was ready to reap the rewards. 

As Borthwell repeated his demands for a full review of the text for all their trade deals, Hermione mentally cursed herself for not thinking to bring her outfit for this evening with her to the office. She’d been in such a rush that morning after being unexpectedly enticed back into bed that it hadn’t even crossed her mind, despite knowing that she had a late afternoon meeting which would likely run late. 

A smart rap on the door finally managed to cut Borthwell off, and Hermione breathed an internal sigh of relief at the interruption. They both turned to look at the door, and before Hermione could open her mouth to enquire who was there, Pansy Parkinson walked in. 

‘So sorry to interrupt,’ Pansy said, the twinkle in her eye making it very clear to Hermione that she wasn’t sorry in the least, ‘but I’m going to have to borrow the Minister. She has a pressing engagement.’ Pansy began leading Borthwell out of Hermione’s office so subtly that he didn’t even seem to realise what was happening. ‘Martha will get you rescheduled for another day,’ she added, before firmly closing the door behind him and dropping the garment bag she was carrying on his vacated chair. 

‘Thank you,’ Hermione said with a laugh, dropping her head into her hands and rubbing her aching temples. ‘I thought he’d never leave.’

‘You just need to be firmer, tell him to get out,’ Pansy said, coming to sit on the edge of Hermione’s desk. ‘Tell him you’ve got places to be, charming people to see.’

‘I’m not sure he’d agree that you’re charming after you just summarily removed him from my office mid-monologue.’

‘He’ll get over it,’ Pansy said, swinging her legs and drawing Hermione’s attention to her girlfriend’s outfit. 

‘You look lovely,’ Hermione said, her gaze roving from Pansy’s red heels, up her stockinged legs and over the short black cocktail dress she was wearing. 

‘Thank you,’ Pansy said with a smile. ‘I brought your dress.’ She gestured to the bag on the chair. 

‘Oh, you’re a lifesaver,’ Hermione said, hurrying over to the bag and pulling out the deep green dress she’d ordered especially for the occasion. She quickly flicked her wand at the door to her office, locking it, and then stripped off her robes. 

Hermione could feel Pansy’s eyes on her as she unzipped the dress she had been wearing under her robes, pulling it down to reveal the mismatched underwear she’d thrown on that morning. The heat in Pansy’s eyes as Hermione looked over at her made her feel like she was wearing the fanciest lingerie, and Hermione shivered as Pansy’s gaze roamed up and down her bare body. 

‘We’ll be late,’ Hermione warned, knowing far too well exactly what the look Pansy was giving her meant. It had got them into trouble too many times before.

‘But I got dressed up especially for you,’ Pansy said, crossing and recrossing her legs. 

Hermione’s eyes were immediately drawn to the thin black material clinging to her girlfriend’s thighs, the lacy tops just visible before disappearing under the hem of her dress. 

‘Are they the ones…?’ 

‘That I got for our anniversary?’ Pansy finished. ‘Yep.’

‘And are you…?’

‘Wearing the underwear that goes with them? Of course.’ 

_Merlin_. Pansy had surprised Hermione with the new lingerie on their eighth anniversary, knowing how much Hermione loved to see her dressed up. Even now, nearly a year later, the memory of returning home from work to find Pansy reclined on their bed, wearing just the underwear and her favourite red lipstick, still sent a rush of arousal through Hermione. 

‘I’m sure Ginny won’t mind if we’re a little late,’ Pansy said, spreading her legs in a blatant invitation.

Hermione knew she should be the sensible one, should tell Pansy that they’d made a promise to a friend that they should keep. She should definitely refuse to even contemplate the idea of having sex in her office of all places, but Pansy had always been able to make her throw caution to the wind. 

Stepping out of her dress and leaving it crumpled on the floor, Hermione walked over to Pansy, crowding into the space between her legs. The material of Pansy’s stockings was soft under Hermione’s palms as she gently ran her hands along Pansy’s thighs and up to the lace band at the top of the stockings. 

‘Take this off,’ Hermione murmured, tugging at the hem of Pansy’s dress. ‘I want to see you.’

Pansy complied, pulling off her dress to reveal a lacy black bra, her nipples just visible beneath the fabric, and a lacy thong and garter set. Hermione was far more interested in the stockings, however, and she let her fingertips dance across the material, tracing patterns over Pansy’s legs, revelling in the sensation of the fabric and the sight of Pansy’s bare upper thighs contrasting with the dark material. 

Hermione sank to her knees in front of Pansy, immediately forgetting about the scratchy office carpet beneath her when Pansy’s hands curled into her hair. One hand still on Pansy’s thigh, Hermione used her other to stroke a line up the centre of Pansy’s thong, eliciting a sigh. 

‘Don’t tease, Granger,’ Pansy said, her voice already suffused with desire.

‘I’ll tease as much as I want,’ Hermione replied, continuing her teasing strokes against Pansy’s centre. She could easily do this for hours—had done before, in fact—could happily spend the whole evening slowly and painstakingly taking Pansy apart, bringing her to the edge again and again before finally letting her find release. 

But they didn’t have time for slow and teasing, so Hermione pulled Pansy’s thong to the side, revealing Pansy’s neatly trimmed pubic hair. Despite knowing they needed to be quick, Hermione couldn’t resist kissing her way up Pansy’s leg, up the stockings and onto her bare skin, before dropping a kiss on Pansy’s clit. 

‘ _Fuck_ , Hermione,’ Pansy breathed as Hermione began licking in earnest, years of practice having taught her exactly what would get Pansy off the quickest. She’d devoted many hours to honing this particular skill, and the ability to make Pansy melt into a puddle beneath her hands and tongue was one of the talents she was most proud of. 

It wasn’t long before Pansy was shaking under Hermione’s touch, her hands tight in Hermione’s hair, her thighs trembling as she wrapped her feet around Hermione’s back, and Hermione knew she was close. Hermione desperately wanted to touch herself, wanted to slip a hand down and bring herself off along with Pansy, but she didn’t want anything to distract her now, not when Pansy was so close to coming. 

With a moan that had Hermione praying that no one happened to be walking down the corridor outside her office, Pansy came, her thighs tightening around Hermione as her orgasm overtook her. Hermione stroked Pansy’s legs as she came down from her climax, her own desire still burning fiercely as she touched the silky fabric. She wanted nothing more than to Apparate them home straight to their bed and spend the rest of the evening properly admiring Pansy and her lingerie. 

But they had made a promise, so with a sigh Hermione disentangled herself from Pansy and stood, ignoring Pansy’s soft noise of protest and throwing her dress back at her instead.

‘But what about you?’ Pansy said as Hermione pulled on the dress Pansy had brought for her.

‘You can make it up to me later,’ Hermione said, before adding with a cheeky smile, ‘and you better be wearing those stockings when you do.’

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I'd love to know what you thought. 
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr: [MalenkayaCherepakha](https://malenkayacherepakha.tumblr.com/)


End file.
